The New Generation
by darth deseth
Summary: Shikatema, Nejiten, Naruhina all have children. Shikamaru is suprised, Neji is glad, and Naruto is confused. But what will happen when the children are all placed in Rock Lee's ninja team?
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW GENERATION**

**CHAPTER 1: THE QUESTION**

Temari was sitting in her hotel room in Konohagakure and watching TV. She was bored out of her mind from the 9 straight hours of kiddy cartoons. But what else was there to do when Shikamaru was off on missions with the rest of Team Asuma. It was unlike her, but she was actually jealous of Ino. Temari could only see Shikamaru about once a month, when Ino was on the same team, therefore they go on every mission with each other. At least he had promised to come right over and spend a little "quality time" with her after the mission.

"QUIT IT WITH THE RERUNS!", Temari yelled at the TV while throwing her half full bottle of water at it. This exact episode of "_Ninja Babies_" had shown 12 times during the mind-numbing 9 hours of cartoons.

"It's only been 9 hours but it's felt like 3 days. When he gets home, I'm gonna make his dick look like a sausage", Temari said to herself.

After another 8 mind-numbing hours Shikamaru finally opened the door.

"Temari, where are you?", Shikamaru asked into the seemingly empty house.

"I'm over here, you little bastard!", Temari yelled from her room.

"Why so mad? I was only gone for--", Shikamaru said

"17 hours!", Temari yelled again.

"Holy shit, I'm sooo sorry!", Shikamaru said, only thinking he was gone for 5 hours.

Temari threw a full can of soda at Shikamaru's "lower areas" and hit right above his penis. (A/N being a guy, I know that still hurts, but not as bad)

"Why the hell were you gone so long?", Temari asked.

"The mission was extended and we had to go searching after a Genin that stole the Fire Relic. It took 13 hours to track the little idiot down. His chosen specialty was teleport jutsus", Shikamaru explained. "But each of us got to keep a shard of the Relic, because it broke when the retarded kid dropped it.

"And?", Temari asked, knowing he was going to say something.

"You don't have to worry about me cheating on you with Ino anymore", Shikamaru assured, because he knew that she thought he was cheating on her and having sex with Ino. **_Never_** would he want to share the same woman with Chouji, even though they are best friends.

"And why is that?", She asked again.

"She's getting married! To Chouji!", He exclaimed.

"Seriously? When did he propose?", Temari asked, excited because she knew what he was going to do with his shard, because Shikamaru often takes ideas from Chouji.

"Umm, in about 5 minutes from now...", Shikamaru said as he reached into his pocket. He kneeled down and asked: "Temari, will...you... marry me?", he asked as he opened the little box containing the ring he had custom-made with the Relic shard.

"Ummm... yes!", Temari said and then broke out into tears of happiness. She was waiting 4 years for Shikamaru to ask that question, and wouldn't say no, no matter how mad she was at him.

2 hours later at Chouji and Shikamaru's meeting place, Ichikaru Ramen, they both ran in the opposite doors and yelled "SHE SAID YES!", and gave each other a high five. "This is so awesome! We're getting wives!", Chouji said.

"If I come to your house in the middle of the night, you know why. I had to be in the** Nara** family line...", Shikamaru sighed. "At least Temari's only that scary during battle. She put the ring on before I even asked her '_the question_'. She's so weird...", Shikamaru said.

"At least Temari doesn't claw you! Or does she..?", Chouji asked.

"No, she doesn't, but guessing from how mad she gets sometimes, she wants to turn me into a bloody mess on the floor. A **_REALLY_** bloody mess", Shikamaru exclaimed.

Chouji laughed. "How mad does she get?".

"You know how my mom was on menopause (A/N sorry can't spell that)? Take that rage and times it by 10", Shikamaru explained, shuddering at the slightest thought of his mom's "super period".

"HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?", Chouji yelled in suprise".

"I'm quite serious", Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok, I'm lucky I got Ino!", Chouji exclaimed.

Later at Temari's apartment.

"Temari, I'm back from the Ramen Shop and i brought dinner!", Shikamaru yelled.

"And why were you there?", Temari asked.

"I was telling Chouji the good news. Damnit Temari, I just proposed to you, why would I go to the Ramen shop with Ino, I hate her!", Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I'm being paranoid, Sorry. Hey are we just going to let that food get cold? Lets eat!", Temari said, sounding slightly jumpy.

"Ummm... Ok...", Shikamaru said as he took the ramen out of his pack. "Wait! You hit your period today didn't you?", Shikamaru asked.

"Ok, you caught me... I was hoping you wouldn't notice...", Temari sighed.

After they ate and Temari used the restroom (9 times) they were tired and decided to go to bed. Temari and Shikamaru both stripped down to nothing and got into bed. When Temari took off her shirt, Shikamaru still marveled at the sight of her breasts, even though they've been having sex at least once a week for the past 8 years. (A/N Shikamaru is 20 and Temari is 23, and they started during the Chuunin Exams). Shikamaru grabbed Temari and kissed her, and she threw herself into bed, taking him with her.

"Come on Shikamaru, you never delay for this long", Temari said as she broke the kiss.

"Ok, so you want this to just be like a normal time? Not special like our first time? Temari we're getting married soon, we better use what ever time we have before you turn into a monster", Shikamaru sighed. "And every man in the Nara family line has married a seemingly nice woman and then she turned into a monster!", Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but you're dad even said I'm nicer then your mom was before your parents got married, so even if i turn into a monster, It'll only get that bad when we get into fights", Temari explained.

"Suuuuuuuure, that's what mom said!", Shikamaru joked.

"Ok, but lets just get our minds off of the future", Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slightly opened his mouth as an invitation for her tongue. Temari took that chance and got distracted. Shikamaru started rubbing her erect nipples with his thumbs and she gasped.

"Does that feel good?", Shikamaru questioned as he broke the kiss.

"Yes.. yes! Please... don't stop!", Temari moaned in pleasure.

Shikamaru moved his hand away and started lightly sucking and biting her nipple and his hand traveled down in between her legs as a trick. He then moved his hand away and rubbed her freshly shaved legs. He always loved the feeling of his girlfriends smooth, soft skin. Tonight, he planned on giving Temari the best time of her life.

"Do you want this?", Shikamaru asked as he held his middle finger right above her entrance.

"Yes, please, do it!", Temari gasped.

Shikamaru shoved his finger inside and Temari gasped in pleasure. He started searching around, causing her to moan out of control. He found her G-spot and Temari started screaming, in total bliss. He knew he'd be finding that spot again soon... with something else. Temari pulled way and lowered her head above his dick. She let her tongue roll out like it was going to lick it's head. She instead licked the air above it, making Shikamaru want her mouth on his cock. Well, even more then usual.

"Temari, come on, torture gets tiring!", Shikamaru said, gritting his teeth.

"Why does it?", Temari whispered, sounding as seductive as she could manage. She didn't wait for an answer and put his whole dick in her mouth. Temari was a fast starter and thrusted her head vigorously up and down. Shikamaru groaned in pleasure and lightly supported her head with his hands. Temari pulled her head away right before he went over the edge and let him get prepared. Shikamaru did what was least expected at the moment and started licking around her entrance. He let her get a little wet before he stuck his tongue all the way in. Temari felt his tongue search for and find all the sweet spots. She moaned and gasped. Whenever Shikamaru had sex with her, she was in her own little world, despite all of the annoyed neighbors and passer-by's. The phone was ringing off the hook with calls from staff and other people who rented rooms. After she released her fluids all over her legs and Shikamaru's mouth, he finally readied himself to enter her. She opened her legs and Shikamaru put them over his shoulders. He loved the way her body cradled him, even when they weren't having sex.

They went on and on for about 8 hours before finally falling asleep. When Shikamaru finally woke up, Temari was no longer in the room. He got dressed and went out to find her. The second he opened the door he was barraged with trash, rotten fruit, and yells of angry neighbors. He finally got out and saw Tenten helping her 3 month old baby, Tenji, learn to walk. Shikamaru walked over to her.

"Hey Tenten, how's Tenji doing with learning how to walk?", Shikamaru asked.

"He still can't walk for 2 seconds without tripping. I can't believe it! He's shown his Byakugan twice but still can't walk!", Tenten exclaimed.

"Twice?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, Neji says I shouldn't put too much pressure on the kid, but I can't help it. He's the son of 2 taijutsu masters and he still can't walk at 3 months! I can't stand that!", Tenten yelled.

"Ok, I understand your point, but he's just a 3 month old baby, he shouldn't be able to walk for the next 9 months", Shikamaru explained. "But, anyways. Do you have any idea where Temari is?", he asked.

"Oh, she walked into the hospital with Sakura, I heard something about a test", Tenten said.

"Ok, thanks!", Shikamaru said as he ran off towards the hospital.

When Shikamaru found Temari's room he knocked. Sakura answered the door and let him in.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru, Temari just came in for a check-up", Sakura said.

"Umm, Shikamaru, I have some news", Temari said. "First, we can't have sex for a while".

"Why?", Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Because...", Temari gulped. "I'm... Pregnant".

"WHAT!", Shikamaru yelled.

To be continued...


	2. The meeting

Naruto-kun? Are you awake?", Hinata asked to her sleeping husband.

"Huh, what? SASUKE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! RASENGAN!", Naruto mumbled as he wriggled under the covers. "Oh, Hinata. Sorry".

"Naruto... why do you sleep so late? I already have breakfast AND lunch sitting on the table!", Hinata said.

"Oh, yah, sorry I can't help sleeping. You have no idea how little energy i have when a demon is running around in my body in my sleep", Naruto sighed.

"I think I do, I've been waking you up almost every day for the past 5 years", Hinata replied. (A/N You might notice how Hinata doesn't seem quite as timid as she was in the show. It's because Naruto pounded the timidness out of her. And i don't mean with his fists)

"True...", Naruto said sleepily.

Later during the day...

Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were having their usual twice a month meeting in Sakura's apartment. All they really did was share sex secrets though so it wasn't truly that important.

"Ok, so here's the first question for our game. Has your boyfriend or husband used any jutsus or techniques that make your sex more... interesting. If so, then which the weirdest one that he used?", Temari asked the group. "Sakura, you first".

"Well... The weirdest technique Lee used was... Umm... Oh yah, he used the second chakra gate!", Sakura exclaimed.

"WOAH", All of the other girls gasped at one time

"Ino, you next", Sakura said.

"His baika no jutsu. I think you can guess the rest", Ino smirked.

"How big?", Temari asked.

"About twice as big as what could fit", Ino said.

Temari was trying to claw her eyes out from the vision of that. "I DIDN'T WANNA HAVE THAT VISION!", she yelled.

"Whatever, me next", Tenten said. "He used 64 strikes. Every millimeter in there, hit", Tenten mumbled.

"Oh... My... God...", Hinata said.

"It apparently has a...mumble mumble...different effect when used during sex. Delayed. Reaction. I got dressed and everything and 10 minutes later. BOOM. Me and Neji were sitting on the couch completely wet", Tenten mumbled.

"Ouch. What was Neji's reaction?", Sakura asked.

"After 30 seconds everyting was dry, except for some drool, and Neji was licking his lips. He refuses to except that he's in love with the taste of my 'juices'", Tenten replied.

"HOLY SHIT", Ino yelled.

"Anyways, Hinata, it's your turn!", Temari said anxiously, knowing that HInata would 'beat around the bush'.

"Do I REALLY have to?", Hinata begged.

"YES!", Everyone ordered at once.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell... Naruto-kun used... Kage Bunshins...".

"Doesn't he do that alot?", Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but this time... he had 12 and they were... Kyuubi Chakra Clones".

All of the other girls blushed and covered their gaping mouths, Their jaws were still on the floor.

"Ok, enough with the embarassment. It's my turn", Temari said with a grin. Because of this, The girls knew that she would just blurt it out.

"He developed a knew technique just for the occasion. He created shadows of his arms and... super pleasure as i call it. I was screaming like a bitch after 2 seconds!".

"Wow", Sakura said.

"When he used it, i completely forgot about my plan to make him regret being late for the second time in a week. He was only late ONCE after that, and it was last night. He's taking a break from missions now", Temari smiled.

"Why?", everybody said at once.

"I'm having a baby!".

"Awesome! Tenji might have a friend!", Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, unless it's a girl. I really hope it's a girl!".

"Even then, it could turn out good, unless Tenji turns out gay...", Tenten sighed.

"That reminds me, Sakura. Since you're a nurse, I was hoping you could prescribe something... to... um... help along the process of pregnancy?", Hinata asked.

"Actually, I can. It's a fertility drug that will increase the chances of you getting pregnant by 90. It costs about $1200 because it's made out of expensive and rare materials", Sakura replied.

"I guess Naruto-kun wouldn't mind me paying that much if it would get us a baby. We've been trying for 2 years", Hinata said thankfully.

"Come by the hospital tommorow morning at 9:00 to pick it up".

"So i guess that's 3 kids that're gonna be around. What if they're on the same team when they graduate from the academy?", Temari asked happily.

"That would be great!", Tenten cheered. "2 Byakugan users and a master of wind and shadows! That would be a perfect team!".

"I wonder who would be their teacher?", Ino asked.

"It really has to be either Lee, me, Ino, Chouji, Gaara, or Kankurou", Sakura replied.

"It would be great if they were taught by Lee...", Hinata mumbled.

"Yah, that would be cool! Lee would have so many Taijutsu skills to teach them!", Tenten cheered again.

The next day...

"Naruto-kun! Wake up!", Hinata yelled into the house. She was wearing a miniskirt with black flames, a set of fake fox ears on her head, and a tight pink tanktop that exposed her stomach and much of her cleavage.

Naruto slightly opened his eyes and saw his angle of a wife. Or at least, she looked like one. The second he saw her outfit he was hard and throbbing. What he didn't know, is that Hinata took the fertility drug.

Naruto tried to say something but Hinata silenced him with a kiss. She climbed on top of him and ripped his clothes off...

That night...

"Naruto-kun, I'm back from my check-up", Hinata said into the house.

"What were you out at the hospital for anyway?", Naruto asked.

"I was checking if i was positive for a certain something...", Hinata smiled.

"You mean...?".

"2 years of work, not wasted", Hinata smiled again. "9 months from now we're gonna be parents!".

"YES!", Naruto yelled. He ran over, picked her up and kissed her. "Thank god!".

"But, it came at a price. Well, 2 prices. First, Sakura gave me an examination, and determined that we needed a fertility drug to get anywhere. And second, it cost $1200", Hinata mumbled.

"WHAT! $1200! WHY?", Naruto yelled in rage. His eyes turn red, showing some of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto-kun... Please... It was either $1200 or no baby... If you hurt me, your child dies!", Hinata whimpered.

"Agh... Why am I letting this stupid fox control me and try to hurt my wife!", Naruto scolded himself. He puched himself in the face with all of his strength, which left him unconscious on the floor... 


	3. A New Beggining

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

These are the new characters:

Uzumaki Ryuu Son of: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata Age: 12 Main Jutsus:  
Shadow Clones Rasengan Byakyugan Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou Chakra Gates (gained later)  
Lotuses (gained later)

Hyuuga Tenji Son of: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten Age: 13 Main Jutsus:  
Byakyugan Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou Hakke Sanbyaku Rokuujuishiki Hakkeshou Kaiten Hakkeshou Dai Kaiten

Nara Kaze Daughter of: Nara Shikamaru and Temari Age:12 Main Jutsus:  
Shadow Imitation Shadow Neck Bind Cutting Whirlwind Great Beheading Dance Great Cutting Whirlwind Dust Wind Shadow Sewing

These 3 Ninja are the new main characters for this story. It will be in Uzumaki Ryuu's POV (point of view).

"Dad, are you still positive I'll get a good teacher and teammates?".

"Yes, I'm positive. Quit worrying!", Uzumaki Naruto, my father, assured.

"Ok, if you're sure"

"Remember, now that you're becoming a Ninja, you CANNOT use the Rasengan unless you're--", Father said before I interrupted him,

"Protecting someone I love, yes I know! Quit bugging me Dad!".

"There's also something else", He mumbled.

"What?".

"Ok, you've seen the seal on my stomach right?", Dad asked.

"Yeah and?".

"It's actually the seal for... The 9 Tails Kyuubi. When you were born, I had a Chakra test. It showed that I had less then half of the Chakra I naturally had. The doctors determined that over half of the Kyuubi was transfered to you", He admitted.

"So, you're saying that 5 tails of the most powerful Biju ever are in MY body!".

"Yes... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when you were younger", Father replied.

"Hey, whats the arguement about?", Nara Shikamaru, the Ninja Academy teacher asked.

"Nothing, Shikamaru-sensei".

"Well get inside the Academy then, I'm about to announce the teams!", Shikamaru said.

Inside of the academy...

"Ok everybody, the first team is: Jounin; Rock Lee! Konoichi; Nara Kaze! And... the other members are; Uzumaki Ryuu and Hyuuga Tenji!", Shikamaru announced to the room.

"All of you in my team and your parents please meet me outside!", Rock Lee, my new sensei said.

Outside...

"Ok, parents. As you know, I have NO capacity what-so-ever for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so those will have to be learned from you at home. The only thing I can do is teach extreme Taijutsu that could or could not be a risk to your children's health and/or life. So, first I will need to know which is the most physically capable and I will need the parents permission to teach that child the ability to use the Lotuses and the Chakra Gates", Lee announced.

"That would be Ryuu", Hyuuga Hinata, my mother, said quietly.

"Ok, so, do I have your permission?", Lee asked.

"Yes, you have my permission", Dad said.'

"Good. And I also need the permission of all of you for Weight Training", Lee said.

"You mean the abilty you used to destroy my brother in the Chunin Exams? I'm not sure...", Temari,  
Shikamaru-sensei's wife, said.

"Didn't I already tell you and Gaara I was sorry for that?", Lee exclaimed.

"Oh yah, sorry. You have my permission", Temari said.

"Neji, Tenten, do I have your permission?", Lee asked his former teammates.

"Of course", Hyuuga Neji, my mom's cousin, said.

"Good. From my guess, Kaze and Tenji will need fast arm movements, so I'm going to suggest that they have weights on their shoulders and wrists", Lee said

"Works for me", Nara Kaze said

"Will it help me with speed for 64 and 128 strikes?", Hyuuga Tenji asked.

"After about a year of training, when you take off your weights, you'll be 10 times faster then your father", Lee assured.

"Good", Tenji replied.

"And Ryuu, I'll suggest giving you ankle weights, because I'll be teaching you attacks that will require speed well over that of sound", Lee said, giving me a pair or 15 pound weights.

"Whatever...", I replied blankly. I was too busy staring at Kaze to care. She was sooo hot... She looked back at me and blushed.

"What the hell is he staring at me for...", Kaze thought sarcastically.

"Ok, you are dismissed. Meet me at the gate to the forest of death tommorow at 4:00 A.M. It will be your first training session", Lee announced as he walked away. He was going to have some "fun" with Sakura tonight.

The next morning...

"Hey, where's Lee-sensei?".

"No clue", Tenji said.

"Well I wanna hurry up with this training. These weights are annoying".

"You're just lucky you only have 2. I have 4 weights and my 2 fans. That's 50 pounds on each arm..."

"True".

"I'm gonna have a hell of a time trying 64 strikes with these on", Tenji sighed.

"Kids, you're early!", Lee exclaimed.

"Early! It's 4:30!".

"Oh, my clock at home seems to be off...", Lee sighed.

"Just get to the lesson", Tenji snapped.

"You're just as cocky as your father... not a good thing", Lee replied.

"Whatever. You're going to teach Ryuu first, right?", Kaze asked.

"Yes. Ok Ryuu, now I'm going to teach you how to activate the first Chakra Gate. First, flow all of your Chakra to this point", Lee informed me as he pointed to where the first Chakra Gate resides.  
"If you feel a substantial increase in power then you have activated the first Chakra Gate".

I did everything he said to. I did feel a substantial increase in power, so I used Shadow Clone Jutsu just to make sure. They had a slight aura around them, so I figured it worked.

"Now, if I may, I need to borrow one of your shadow clones Ryuu", Lee said.

"Go ahead".

"Ok, I'm going to demonstrate the secondary lotus A.K.A. the forward lotus", Lee announced. He took off his weights and activated the first Chakra Gate. He started running around my clone, causing a cloud of dust in his path. He quickly stopped and did his signature rolling kick to start the lotus.  
He kicked the clone a few more times and then wrapped it in his arm bandages. He turned upside down and started spinning. He started spinning faster as he was barreling to the ground. At the last moment he untied himself and jumped away. "That was the secondary lotus", He panted.

"So, what do i do?".

"You will activate the first Chakra Gate and attempt my signature rolling kick on me. If I can block it, then you need to practice. If I can't, then you need no more practice and you can move on to the primary lotus", Lee replied.

"Ok". I activated the first Chakra Gate and took off my weights. I had only been wearing them for 18 hours, but it still helped to take them off. I did the same thing that he did and ran around him. I only managed about 1/8 of his speed, but it was still enough to catch an average jounin off guard.  
Unfortunately, Lee-sensei wasn't an average jounin. He saw my timing and blocked the kick perfectly.

"Too bad Ryuu. You're not quite fast enough to break my guard. Ok, so, let's get to the mission.  
I've hidden 3 bells for you 3 to find. Split up, each of you find one bell, and bring your bell back to me. If you're aren't back in 2 hours, then I'll come looking for you. Remember, the Forest of Death is a very dangerous place. So if you find trouble that you can't handle, use this", Lee said as he handed each of us a signal flare.

"Ok, whatever. Not like I'll really need it", Tenji mumbled.

"Don't get too cocky. On occasions, disguised Sound Village Jounins inhabit the forest, picking off any Ninja from another village they see", Lee cautioned.

"Seriously Tenji, don't get so cocky!".

"Shut up. I don't need anyone's help", Tenji said as he walked away.

"Hey Tenji, my dad said you took so long to learn how to walk, you activated the Byakyugan twice first!", Kaze mocked.

"SHUT UP!", Tenji screamed.

"Does he always get this mad?", Kaze asked me.

"Yah, he does. The last time I brought up that subject, I couldn't use Jutsus for a week".

"Really? He's mean...", Kaze replied as she jumped into the forest.

I figured that I might as well hurry up and find my bell so I activated my Byakugan and jumped into the forest. After I covered about 1,500 feet I remebered that this is the Forest of Death and Kaze is in the Kazekage's bloodline, so there might be a person that wants to assassinate the Kazekage's family! "I guess I should make sure she's safe". I use the Byakugan to try to locate her position while I ran to her path. After about 10 minutes of looking I finally saw her. "Hey, Kaze, are you alright?".

"What are you doing here?", She asked.

"I'm making sure you're not hurt. You're in the Kazekage's bloodline so it's likely that there's someone in this forest who's out to assassinate you".

"Good point. I guess you can follow me", Kaze replied. She was uncomfortable with the company but she was suprised that someone cared about her so much as to protect her in this kind of dangerous place. "By the way, thanks".

"Thanks for what?".

"For wanting to protect me in such a dangerous environment. It really means alot to me", She answered.

"Oh, I just thought that Tenji's the strongest out of us so he could handle himself but we should stick together".

Just as I thought that I could actually keep her safe a net shot me into a tree and held me there.  
"DAMN IT!".

"Ryuu! Help!", Kaze screamed as a Sound Ninja grabbed her.

The ninja held a kunai knife to her throat and asked, "Should I bring you back to Orochimaru dead,  
or alive?".

"I don't think you'll bring her back to that snake at all!".

"Who do you think you are talking to a powerful sound jounin like that?", He asked.

"I think I'm Uzumaki Ryuu, and I also think I'm gonna kick your ass before I let you take her!".

"Yeah, right. The body of the only Uzumaki clan member's body was recovered 16 years ago", The Sound Ninja replied.

"I bet if you go back where the body is and punch it, it'll turn into really old smoke".

"You mean... The body recovered was a--", He stammered.

"Shadow Clone!".

"Whatever, I'm going to make this girl's death slow... and painful", The ninja smirked as he lightly scraped her neck with the kunai, drawing a little blood.

"I thought I told you to GET AWAY FROM HER!".

"What are you gona do about it? There's no possible way a LEAF Genin can break those ropes!", He asked.

"I'm... Going to do this!" I said as I activated my Byakyugan and tried to use the Chakra Gate.  
Instead of the Chakra Gate I got an aura of red Chakra. "The Kyuubi...", I whispered to myself. The strength of Kyuubi was more than 10 times that of the first Chakra Gate so I easily managed to break out of the ropes. After I broke out I started to gather the Chakra used for Rasengan. "This is your last warning! GET AWAY FROM HER!".

"I don't think so", he replied.

"Then you're going to die right here!". I started to force the Chakra into shape and once I had the full Rasengan in my hands I remembered what father said. The Rasengan is forbidden unless I'm protecting someone I love... Oh well, I'll solve that later. I ran towards him holding the Rasengan in front of me. Right before I hit him he used a sleeping jutsu that knocked cause Kaze and I to fall asleep. Luckily The momentum kept me going and Rasengan hit the Ninja. A huge dent was left in the biggest Tenketsu Point in the body and he was intsantly killed and launched through about 300 feet of trees. I landed face down on the ground right next to Kaze.

30 minutes later...

"Huh? What... I'm still in the forest? Ryuu!", Kaze said. She realized I was laying right next to her. She used the thermometer and stethoscope in her backpack to check if I was still alive. Just barely. She found a spare shirt in her pack and wrapped it around my almost dead body. After about 5 minutes I woke up.

"Ugh... Wha... Kaze?".

"Ryuu! You're awake!", Kaze happily exclaimed as she hugged me hard enough to squeeze the air out of me.

"I won't be awake for long if you don't stop hugging me...", I gasped.

"Oh, sorry", Kaze smiled weakly. "I can't believe it... you saved my life...".

"Hey, can you set me up against a tree?".

"Yeah", Kaze said as she set me against the closest tree.

"By the way... I really wasn't supposed to use that Jutsu...".

"Why not?", She asked.

"My father classified that it as forbidden unless the user is... protecting someone they love...".

"So, you shouldn't have used it because you don't like me?", Kaze asked. She was confused.

"No, it's not that, I mean, I'm just not sure... Hell, I'm not sure about anything!".

"Does this make you sure?", She said as she turned my head towards her and kissed me. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Maybe another one will make me decide...".

"Ok", She said as she leaned in to kiss me again. This one lasted for substantially longer.

"I'm sure now" I smiled. I reached my arms around her and we kissed again. This final one lasted for about 4 minutes before we heard an interrupting voice.

"So sad... my 2 smartest students breaking one of the most important rules. NEVER LET EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY OF A MISSION!", Lee yelled.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?", I said after Kaze pulled away.

"Yes, I can and I REALLY DON'T CARE!", Lee yelled again.

"Fine. Well, I can't move, so what else to I have to do?".

"Quit lying I know you can get up you just don't want to!", Lee snapped.

"Fine, don't believe me. But you'll have to believe me when I show you the body of the Sound Jounin I killed about an hour ago. I used the Rasengan".

"You actually used that? Why?", Lee asked.

"Because I had to use it to save Kaze's life".

Lee just stood there."You kids just met yesterday and you're already kissing! I can't believe it! It took me 7 years to get the girl I loved to even look at me that way!", Lee complained.

"Whatever. Just help me and I'll show you where the body is".

"Fine. Kaze, Tenji, help him walk", Lee ordered.

I put my arms around Kaze and Tenji and laid my head on Kaze's shoulder.

Tenji groaned. "You're so pathetic Ryuu..."

"Maybe I am, deal with it".

"There's the body!", Lee announced. "It has a Rasengan burn mark...".

"And it's on the biggest Tenketsu Point on the human body...", Tenji mumbled.

"So, you have a partial excuse Ryuu. You and Kaze are excused from this examination". Lee said as he grabbed on to all 3 of us and ran as fast as he could back to Konoha. "Have a good day kids!"He said as we walked off. Once we were out of Lee's sight range, Tenji dropped me, causing Kaze and I to fall to the ground. We laughed and then kissed for the fourth time. We were sitting on the ground either talking or kissing for the next few hours. Eventually Dad came along looking for me.

"Ryuu...", Dad sighed.

I pulled away from Kaze. "Crap. Hey dad!", I said pathetically.

"I never could have guessed...", He said.

"Sorry for not being home for the past few hours...".

"Eh, it's ok. I think I know why", He laughed.

"Why're you laughing?".

"Becuase I thought you were kidnapped, or dead, this is the thing I NEVER would have expected", Dad said. "So... Who's gonna tell your mother?".

"Oh god, I forgot about that! You tell her, I probably couldn't find the words before she read my mind".

"Can I come? I wanna see the look on your mom's face", Kaze smiled.

"Sure, but then we gotta go see the look on YOUR mom's face".

"Deal", Kaze said.

At Ryuu's house...

"Hinata! I found him!", Dad yelled into the house.

"Naruto-kun, your back", Mom said.

"And I've brought some news. Ryuu's got a girlfriend!", Dad exclaimed. As soon as the words hit Mom,  
she fainted.

"Well, let's go see how my mom reacts!", Kaze said happily.

At Kaze's house...

"Hey mom I have a boyfriend now bye!", Kaze said right as she opened the door to her house.

"What was that?", Temari asked.

"I have a boyfriend is there a problem?", Kaze asked.

"It's not a problem with me but you have to clear it up with your dad", Temari replied.

"Oh, no...", Kaze mumbled.

"Hey Shika! Get in here! Your daughter has some news for you!", Temari yelled into the bathroom.

"Just a minute!", Shikamaru replied over the running water.

"I can wait".

About 5 minutes later Shikamaru came out of the shower.

"Hey, Ryuu, what are you doing here?", Shikamaru asked.

"Ask Kaze".

"Well?", He asked, directing his attention at his daughter.

"He's here because... He's my new boyfriend" Kaze mumbled.

"WHAT!", Shikamaru yelled.

"Shikamaru... You were 12 when we got to that level", Temari said.

"Yeah, but you were 15", Shikamaru replied,

"So what? Just let it go and I'll give you a good time tonight...", Temari whispered,

"Well, that just about covers it, go ahead, as you were children", Shikamaru said quietly.

"Wasn't that bad. Hey, you wanna go spend a few hours over at my house?".

"Doing what?", Kaze asked.

I smiled.

"You sure your parents won't mind?", She asked,

I nodded

TBC... 


	4. More Stress

Chapter 4: More Stress

"Hey Ryuu, breakfast!", Dad yelled into my room.

"Hey, you don't have to yell...".

"Sorry, but you're a heavy sleeper", He replied.

"That's your excuse for everything".

"It is not!", He lied.

"Right. Everytime you wake me up you say that. One time you said that as an excuse for tripping me".

"Hey, I was drunk!", Dad replied.

"Well that says alot about you as a father".

"Shut up kid...", He ordered.

"Both of you be quiet and eat!", Mom ordered.

"I've never seen you so mad Mom. Is this about yesterday?".

"Yes! You could've eased into it! It took me and your father 3 years before we went on a date!", She yelled.

"Not my fault you're slow. Dad told me you refused to tell him you liked him".

"That's it, get out! Don't come back until after dinner. You'll have to find some other way to get food", Dad ordered.

"Fine. I'll just go over to Kaze's house".

"Whatever. Just get out", Dad sighed.

At Kaze's house...

I knocked on the door and Temari answered it.

"Kaze's sick right now. She should be better tomorrow", Temari said.

"Well, I just got kicked out of my house for today, so can I see her anyway?".

"... Sure. Why did they kick you out?", Temari asked.

"I yelled at my Mom. She's mad about me and Kaze".

"Oh, I don't see what Hinata's so mad about", She replied

I walked into Kaze's room and found her asleep. From our talk the other day, I knew that she wasn't a heavy sleeper and I could wake her up by whispering in her ear, so I did. She didn't wake up. I tried shaking her and then I went to her other side to see her face. Her whole face was red, so I figured she was really sick and checked her temperature. I almost burned my hand on her forehead.  
There was no way she could be this sick for no reason. Wait. The cut from that kunai. I checked the scar on her neck and the mark itself was green. The area around it was more red then her face, just like a spider bite. Wait, it looked like a spider... bite... "Poison!". I ran out of the room.  
"I think Kaze has to go to the hospital...".

"Why?", Shikamaru asked.

"Because she was cut with a poisoned kunai".

"WHAT!", Temari yelled.

"Don't worry I'll get her to Dr. Haruno right now", I said as I ran back into Kaze's room. Before I picked her up I activated the first Chakra Gate to make it faster and easier.

"I'll make sure she gets back completely unharmed", I said as I ran out of the house with Kaze in my arms. It only took me about 10 seconds to make it to the hospital because of the Chakra Gate's speed.

"Hey, Ryuu, use up too much of your Chakra again?", Dr. Haruno asked.

"No, that was yesterday. Kaze's dying of poison! She need's to be treated IMMEDIATELEY!".

"Ok, no need to yell", She insisted. "Just follow me".

"Thank you".

Once we got into the hospital room I set Kaze down on the bed. Dr. Haruno hooked her up to that machine that monitors the heartbeat. Her heartbeat was a little unsteady but it showed that she was still alive. I was glad about that.

"The poison needs to be eliminated from her body as soon as possible, but unfortunately the jutsu that I use to cure this type of injury takes several minutes to charge. I don't know what will heppen in that time", Dr. Haruno sighed.

Over the next minute Kaze's heartbeat almost disseapeared.

"This isn't looking good. Wait, Naruto taught you the Rasengan, right?", The doctor asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?".

"Because the machine that I could use to increase her heart rate is broken. So if i connect a bowl of water to it and you use Rasengan, the Chakra will be conducted like electricity and temporarily make the machine work", Dr. Haruno explained. (A/N I don't know wtf I just typed but it seemed a good answer to the current problem)

"Whatever you say, as long as it keeps Kaze alive", I said as I started to form the Rasengan. I knew that I could use it for 2 reasons, first, I don't give a shit what my dad says, and second, Kaze is really the only person I love. Once I had the full Rasengan in my hand i asked, " What do I do now?".

"Ok, here's the bowl of water, now I just need to drop the plug in it... There. Now Put the Rasengan in the water", She informed me.

I Slammed my hand into the bowl of water and the contents started glowing. I heard the machine whirring and a jolt of electricity went through the cords and into Kaze. She started violently shaking and then her heartbeat suddenly jumped off the charts (literally).

Dr. Haruno finished charging the Chakra and then did all 12 hand seals in this order: Dragon, Horse,  
Snake, Ox, Bird, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Ram, Dog, and Tiger. She said, "Poison Healing Jutsu.  
Suddenly all of the redness in Kaze's body went away and the scar was gone. Kaze looked just as cute as ever.

"She'll sleep for the next 5 to 9 hours. You should go ahead and get some sleep too. Oh and by the way, try not to be in here TOO long after she wakes up", Dr. Haruno giggled.

"Then I guess you'll want to bring Lee over here to take over when me and Kaze are done?".

Dr. Haruno scowled and walked out. Perfect. I ran over to lock the door. After I locked it I laid down next to Kaze and fell asleep...

6 hours later...

I woke up and found Kaze still sound asleep. I checked the heartbeat machine and it showed normal.  
I put my hand on her forehead again and she felt normal. I squeezed my body close enough to her to feel her warmth and then I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me when you think I'm asleep", I heard her say.

"Sorry".

"Well, from looking around, I put together the conclusion that you saved my life again huh?", She asked.

"Umm, well, it was mostly Dr, Haruno but I realized you were sick. The kunai that that Sound Ninja cut you with was poisoned and I realized that when I came over to your house and you were knocked out. I really love you Kaze".

"Since when was that subject part of the conversation?", Kaze asked.

"Since I decided that I'm actually in love with you".

Kaze smiled. "I... love you too...".

"Are you saying that because I saved your life or because you mean it?".

"Mostly because I mean it and kind of 'cause you saved my life", She replied.

"That works".

"How about this. We prove our love to each other by having sex. Right here. Right now", She demanded.

"What? We've only known each other for 3 days! Even I think that's rushing it a little!".

"Ok, fine. If you don't want to prove our love for each other and keep kissing aimlessly, going nowhere with our relationship...", Kaze sighed.

"God you're SO pathetic! Fine we'll have sex!".

"Yes, my plan worked!", Kaze thought. "How are we gonna start?".

"I have no clue. I guess we'll just both strip down to nothing and go from there".

"Ok", She said as she took off her shirt. It turned out she didn't wear a bra that often

"So this is what heaven must be like", I thought.

She then took off her fishnet shirt and her skirt. She let me pull off her panties.

After she had everything off I got down to my boxers. Not like I hadn't noticed it before but she had a perfect figure, especially with her clothes off. I ran my hand against her side. From there it continued for about 3 hours.

3 hours later...

"Is it just me or are we stuck together?".

"It's not just you", Kaze replied.

"Damn sweat. How are we gonna get apart?".

"No clue... Wait. I remeber when I was younger I got my tongue stuck to an ice cube. Don't ask why.  
My parents told me to lightly pull while moving my tongue in a circular motion. In about 3 minutes I had the ice cube off", Kaze explained.

"If we do that then you know what it's going to lead to...".

"Shut up. And what other choice do we have?", She asked.

"You're right". In about 3 minutes of pulling and moving we were apart. We started to get dressed and we heard a voice from behind the door. "I need you out of there in 2 minutes!".

"Ok, Dr. Haruno".

I opened the door when we were both dressed and let Kaze walk out first.

"I'll walk you home".

"Ok, but first, I need to go to the bathroom", Kaze said.

"Ok".

Once Kaze got in the bathroom Tenji walked around the corner.

"So, where's that whore you call your girlfriend?", He asked.

"Take that back!".

"Why should I?", He replied.

"Because if you don't you'll be here for the next month!".

"Just try to hit me", Tenji taunted.

I used the first Chakra gate and threw a punch that he couldn't see.

"Byakyugan! Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!", I said before performing the enhanced version of 64 strikes. He was bleeding at many points in his body and when I was at about 32 strikes Kaze walked out of the bathroom.

I got up and walked towards her. "I'm sorry I did that to him but he called you a whore. I just couldn't stand it. Please forgive me...".

"Ok, I was never complaining", Kaze replied.

"... Ok, I'm a dumbass...".

"Yep", She replied.

"You're not helping".

"And", She asked.

"Nothing. Come on...". I walked her over to her house and then went back to mine.

"It's 9:30. Where were you?", Mom asked.

"At the hospital. Is that a problem?".

"Depends, why were you there?", she asked.

"Kaze was poisoned, And don't even complain".

"Why shouldn't I complain?", She asked again.

"Because I didn't just do it because I love her. Maybe because she was a dying teammate. Is that against the rules?".

"That's it. Naruto-kun come here", She ordered.

"What is it?", Dad asked.

"Ryuu just said he loves Kaze", She whispered.

"What? You can't possibly mean that!", He yelled.

"Yes I can so just quit bugging me and let me go to sleep".

"How about you find somewhere else to sleep", Mom ordered

"Fine. Once again. I'll just go over to Kaze's house".

At Kaze's house... Again...

I knocked on the door. Again. This time Shikamaru answered the door.

"Don't tell me she's dying of poison again. I've had enough of that", He said.

"No. My parents kicked me out AGAIN. I need a place to stay".

"Wait just a minute. Temari!", He yelled into the house.

"What is it now? I thought we were going to go to bed!", Temari yelled from her bedroom.

"Ryuu got kicked out again and he's wondering if he can stay over here", Shikamaru yelled back.

"One question: Do you snore?", She yelled.

"No".

"Come on in".

"Thanks. Where do you want me to sleep?".

"Either on the couch or in Kaze's room", Shikamaru said.

"Are you serious?".

"Yeah just try not to stain the bed. If you do, I'll know. I do the laundry around here", He said.

I was freaked out. Isn't he the lazy one? "Ok, I can deal with that".

I walked into Kaze's room and found her sitting awake reading a book.

"What are you doing in here?", She asked

"My parents kicked me out again. Your parents let me stay here".

"And in my room?", She asked.

"Your dad said I could stay in here as long as we don't stain the sheets".

Kaze laughed. " Well, lets just go to bed".

Back at Ryuu's house...

Nobody was there except for Mom and Dad. I was still over at Kaze's house.

"Naruto-kun... What if he's over there having... sex? What if he already did earlier today?", Mom asked.

"I don't know... But I really just don't care right now...", Dad replied.

TBC... 


	5. SUPRISE PARTY

Chapter 5: SUPRISE PARTY!

I woke up next to Kaze and decided not to wake her up. I went out into the living room and checked if there was anything to eat. I know it's kind of taking what I could just get at my house, but I'd probably say something wrong and get kicked out AGAIN.

"Hey, Ryuu, want some waffles?", Shikamaru asked.

Well, that was convenient. "Sure". I sat down at the table.

"Umm, sorry for the short notice, but, it's Kaze's birthday today and we need you to take her out somewhere at 12:00 and keep her out for about 2 hours so we can set up the suprise party", He whispered.

"And we REALLY need your help", Temari added in.

"So you're asking me to take her on a date?". I sounded a LITTLE too enthusiastic.

"Well... Yes. Don't think we're desperate or anything, we can get your cousin or something", Temari said.

"Wow. I just never really thought that you'd ask me to take your daughter on a date. It just seems kind of out of the ordinary. And please don't remind me of my cousin".

"Ok, well we are, so eat and just do something until 12:00. And make a plan for the date or something", Temari ordered.

"Ok. Can I still hang around here?".

"... What do you think?", Shikamaru asked.

I hit myself in the face. "Sorry. I'm just kind of tired".

"And for what reason?", Temari asked.

"Well I expected that. And no, we didn't have sex last NIGHT".

"... That better have not been the only reason you took her to the hospital", Shikamaru said.

"Ask Dr. Haruno. She was actually sick and dying".

"That's good enough for me". Temari said.

"How come nobody woke me up?", Kaze said as she walked out of her room.

"I didn't think I should wake a sleeping beauty".

"Shut up", She replied.

"Fine, I just won't say anything. And I won't say that I had plans to take you to a movie and the ramen shop".

"Really?", She asked.

"You have to wait until 12:00".

"... Why?", Kaze asked.

"That's when I have the movie tickets for".

"Ok", She replied

"I'll be back in an hour".

Back at home I grabbed $50 from my secret stash of money and ran to the movie theatre. I bought the tickets and checked how much I had left. $35.50. That would be enough for ramen and... Wait. I need to get her a birthday present! Ok, I think I have $750 left in my stash, $200 will be enough for a necklace, I think. Wait, birthstone... Today's April 30th, which means... Diamond. Of course. It's always the most expensive one. Whatever. I can still afford it and I'll still have $550 left.

At the Jewelery Shop...

"Hey, what's the best diamond necklace I can buy for under $200?".

"On a budget huh? Well, the most expensive one I have is $250, so you can buy one of the better ones", The cashier said.

"Ok, can I see what my choices are?".

"Right over here", The guy said while showing me where the necklaces were.

Which one will be better? Perfect! And it's only $150 too! "I'll take that one.

"Good choice. The total will be $150", He replied. I handed him 3 $50 bills and he handed me the ring in an expensive looking case. "Have a nice day!".

I walked out of the store and ran towards Kaze's house.

At Kaze's house...

I knocked on the door.

"Ryuu, from now on, just knock and come in", Shikamaru said.

"Ok, that works for me. Hey, Kaze, are you ready to go?".

Yeah, hold on just a minute", She yelled from the bathroom.

"Ok".

When she came out I opened the front door for her and we both walked out. When we got to the theatre and walked into the room that the movie I had tickets for was in, Kaze interrupted the silence. "How did you know that I liked this movie?".

"Because a week ago you were running in to the movie so fast you knocked me into a plant and the vase broke, so I got kicked out".

"I'm sorry...", She said.

"It doesn't really matter, at least I get to watch the movie now".

It didn't look like Kaze REALLY wanted to watch the movie. "So I'm guessing I don't get to watch it this time, huh?".

"Nope", She replied.

We found seats at one of the dark corners of the room and just started kissing.

"I just remebered it's my birthday today. Wait. Did my parents already tell you?", Kaze said after she pulled away.

"No... They didn't tell me", I lied. I thought she bought it, because she leaned in for another kiss. Before we knew it, it was 1:10 and the movie was over. "Well, let's go to the ramen shop".

"Ok", She replied.

At the ramen shop...

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll order our food".

Once I got to the table Kaze chose, I set down 2 cartons of ramen on the table. "Which one do you want?".

She looked inside both. "You can have the shrimp. I don't eat seafood".

"Fine with me". I took the one with shrimp and she took the original flavor. After we ate and talked a little it was 1:50. Time to start walking back. "Hey, let's go back to your house".

"Are you sure?", She asked.

"Yeah, your parents said to make sure you were back at the house by 2:00".

"Ok, then let's go", She sighed.

Back at Kaze's house...

"Shikamaru, didn't you tell him to have her back by 2:00?", Temari whispered. The lights were off and there was about 20 people waiting for Kaze to open the door.

"No, I tol dhim to be back at ABOUT 2:00", Shikamaru whispered back.

Outside...

"Why are the lights off?", Kaze asked.

"No clue", I lied again.

I opened the door for her and she walked in. She turned the lights on and a whole bunch of people jumped out and yelled, "SUPRISE!".

"Ryuu! You had someting to do with this didn't you?", Kaze accused.

"Yeah, I did".

She hugged me. "So they did tell you it was my birthday!".

"Yeah, they did".

She playfully punched me in the arm. "You didn't even leave a hint. You're pretty good at lying".

"I've had a little practice with my parents".

"Kaze, over here!", One of Kaze's friends from the academy yelled.

"I'll be right back", She said.

"So was that your boyfriend or something?", One of the girls asked.

"Yeah", Kaze said.

"Wow, what's he like?", The girl asked.

"Well, he's saved my life twice, so guess", Kaze said.

"Really?", A different girl asked.

"Yeah. Our sensei sent us into the Forest of Death and a Sound Jounin tried to kill me. Ryuu killed the guy before he could do more then scratch me on the neck with a kunai. The next morning he came over to my house and he realized that the kunai was poisoned, and I was dying, so he got me to the hospital", Kaze explained.

"Wow, he must really like you", The first girl said.

"Actually, he said he loves me", Kaze blushed.

"Oh my god! How long have you even known him?", A girl asked.

"Today's the third day", Kaze said.

"Only 3 days! You're fast", The second girl said.

"Kaze, come over here for a second".

"Ok", She replied while walking over to me. "What is it?".

"I have a present for you", I said as I pulled the case with the neclace in it out of my pocket. I gave it to her and she opened it.

"A diamond necklace! Thank you!", She broke out into 'happy tears'. "How did you afford this?".

"I had some spare cash. Happy birthday".

We kissed for the longest time so far. After we were done she walked back over to her friends.

"Well, that proves it. She's in love", A girl said.

"And, does that bother you?", Kaze asked.

"No", The girl replied.

"Good", Kaze said.

I walked over to Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ryuu, I just got a call from your mom. She said she made a mistake about yelling at you, and wants you to come home right away", Temari said.

"Ok. I'll come back as sson as I can".

Back at my house...

"Hey, where is everybody?".

"In here", Mom yelled from her room.

I walked in and Mom was sitting up in her bed. "What did you want me for?".

"I wanted you to come over so I could apologize to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you just because you got a girlfriend. I had no reason. I'm sorry", She said.

"Ok, and I'm sorry that I yelled back. Well, can I go back to Kaze's birthday party?".

"I forgot it was her birthday today. Ok, go ahead. Wait, did you want me to buy a present for you to give her?", Mom asked.

"I already bought her a present. But thanks for offering".

"What was it?", She asked.

"Promise you won't get mad".

"I promise", She said.

"I got her a diamond necklace".

"Wow, you must really like her", She said.

"Yeah, I do. I'll be at the party! Bye!".

Back at Kaze's house...

When I got there everybody was gone except for Kaze and her parents. Kaze was wearing her new necklace and when I came in, she ran over and hugged me. "Thank you for the necklace Ryuu".

"You're welcome. And guess what? My mom's not mad about us anymore!".

"Really? So nobody's mad about us being together anymore!", Kaze exclaimed.

"Yeah. And I just realized. I'm only 2 days younger than you. My birthday is the day after tomorrow".

"So we're almost the exact same age", Kaze smiled. "That makes us even more perfect for each other.  
We sat down on the couch and kissed again...

TBC... 


	6. Mission to Suna

Chapter 6: Mission to Suna

"Ryuu, wake up", Mom said while lightly shaking me.

"What?".

"Lee wants to see you right away. He's waiting at the front door", She said.

"Ok, I'll be right there".

I got ready and walked out the door. "What do you want?".

"I wanted to teach you how to use the second Chakra Gate", Lee said.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?".

"Activate the first Gate and then flow your remaining energy here", Lee said while pointing at an area next to my right shoulder.

I did as he told and I felt a bigger power incease then last time.

"Now try the secondary lotus again", He ordered.

"Ok...". I started running around him, and this time it caused an even bigger dust cloud. Big enough to disable him from blocking my attack. I did the roll kick and he was caught completely off guard. I continued with the lotus and I thinked I went a little too hard when I threw him to the ground, because he coughed up a little blood.

When I looked behind me I found Kaze staring at me. "Umm... Hi...".

"Well, it looks like you got the secondary lotus down, but wait until he teaches you the primary lotus", She said. "It almost killed my uncle. Remember that Lee?".

"Yes I do, and if he didn't have that stupid sand I would've won that fight!", He complained

"Quit complaining. So is there another reason you had my mom wake me up?".

"Yes. The Kazekage requested that we bring an intelligence report about... Well, that's not any of your business. He needs it 2 days from now so pack up your bags", Lee said.

"I finally get to see Uncle Gaara!", Kaze exclaimed.

"Wait, you've never met your uncle?".

"No, Mom says he's always too busy to come over on my birthday, or Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or anything!", She said.

"Oh. I'll be over to your house to pick you up in 30 minutes".

I walked into the kitchen to get food to take on the mission. "What are you doing with all of that stuff?", Mom asked.

"I'm going on a mission to deliver something to the Kazekage. I should be back the day after tomorrow at 12:00".

"Hey, I'm home from the Hokage Tower", Dad said as he walked into the house.

"Anything new going on?", Mom asked.

"Well, Tsunade is moving out and turning over the Tower and her job to someone", Dad said.

"You mean...?".

"Yep. The Hokage Tower is now mine!", Dad said happily.

"Awesome! Does that mean we get to move to a nicer house?".

"Yeah it does!", He said.

"Where are we going to be living at?", Mom asked.

"You know that huge 3 story house about 4 blocks from here?", Dad asked.

"We're actually gonna be living there? Are you sure you're ok with me living that close to Kaze?".

"Yes, we're going to be living there and I'm ok with you living that close to your girlfriend", He assured.

"Good. Well, I have to go now".

"Why?", Dad asked.

"I have to go on a mission, so bye!".

"Bye!", Dad replied.

At Kaze's house...

I knocked and walked in. "Hey, is Kaze ready to go?".

"Go where?", Shikamaru asked.

"We have to go on a mission to deliver something to the Kazekage".

"You mean my brother, the Kazekage?", Temari asked.

"Yeah, why?".

"Nothing, I'm just wondering", She replied.

"Hey, I'm--. Hi Ryuu...", Kaze said.

"So, you're ready to leave?".

"Yeah", She replied. Shikamaru checked her pack to make sure she had everything that would be necessary for the trip.

"Ok, you're ready to go", Shikamaru said.

Outside of Konoha...

"Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you so it will go faster?".

"You would actually carry me that far?", Kaze asked.

"Well, yeah, Carrying about 215 pounds at about 300 miles per hour will make me run out of energy in about 15 minutes. That means 75 miles which is about 3/4 of the distance we need to travel".

"Ok, how did you get that?", Kaze looked confused.

"Basic mental math. I learned how to do that when your dad gave me a private lesson at the academy".

"He never taught me that...", She complained.

"Whatever. Do you want me to carry you or not?".

"Duh", She said.

"Then I hope you don't mind high speed winds in your face".

"What does my name mean?", she asked.

"... I have no clue...".

"It means wind. So do you really think I mind the wind in my face?", She asked.

"I'm guessing that's a no...". I activated the second Chakra Gate and picked her up the same way I did when she was sick and started running. After 15 minutes I stopped.

"It's been 15 minutes already?", Kaze asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Ugh". I collapsed with Kaze still in my arms.

"Hey, you broke the fall", Kaze laughed.

"Your chest in my face made me forget the fall! Hey, it's roomy in here!".

Kaze pushed herself up. "Shut up".

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about the fact that as soon as I close the Chakra Gates, I'm gonna fain...", I said before I fainted.

"Well, I guess that leaves me to watch you", Kaze sighed.

6 hours later...

I woke up. "Took you long enough", Kaze said.

"Sorry, running 75 miles with you in my arms kind of wears me out!".

"Well, we have another 25 miles to go, so get up", She ordered.

"Fine, just let me get something to eat". I took a bag of potato chips out of my bag.

"You actually carry potato chips when you go on a mission?", She asked.

"Yeah, so what?".

"It's unhealthy, and kind of loud", She said.

"True, but they taste good!".

"Whatever. Just eat and let's go", She ordered again.

After I finished eating I picked her up again and took off. In 5 minutes we were at the gates of Suna, capital of the Wind Country. I set Kaze down and we walked over to the guards.

"Who are you and what is your business here?", One of the guards asked.

"I am Nara Kaze, daughter of Temari, the Kazekage's sister", Kaze said.

"And you?", A guard asked while pointing at me.

"I am Uzumaki Ryuu. son of Uzumaki Naruto, the new Hokage".

The guard pulled out a list. "Here are your names. You may pass", The second guard said.

"Thanks". We walked through the gate after the guards opened it. Kaze looked at the map she had and pointed in the direction of the Kazekage's office.

"We have to go that way", She said.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? Stay here For today and the next day after we drop off the report or go back to Konoha right away?".

"First, did you actually mean that your dad is the new Hokage?", She asked.

"Yeah, he got back to my house after you left. He just blurted out the news like usual".

"So your dad's gonna be making the rules around Konoha. That's gonna be fun...", Kaze sighed.

"Oh, and by the way. Since my dad's becoming Hokage, we're moving into a better house".

"And...", She said.

"You know that huge house across the street from your house?".

"You're moving there?", Kaze asked happily

"Yep. That means it wont take 5 minutes to walk to each other's houses anymore".

"That's perfect", Kaze said as she hugged me. "So your dad becoming Hokage isn't so bad!".

"Ok", I said as we walked up to a huge building with guards at the door. "I think we're here".

"Yep", Kaze said.

"Hey, can we get in? We need to see the Kazekage".

"It depends. Who are you?", A guard asked.

"I'm the Kazekage's niece and I need to give him something", Kaze said.

"And you?", A guard asked me.

"I'm the Hokage's son and I'm escorting her", I said while pointing at Kaze.

"Leave all of your weapons with us and you may enter", A guard said. I left my kunai and shuriken pouch and Kaze left her needles and her fans.

The guards opened the doors and we walked in. A servant showed us the way to the Kazekage's office.  
When we got there the servant knocked on the door and the Kazekage told him to come in.

"Sir, you have 2 young visitors", The servant said.

The sevant left the room and the Kazekage turned his chair around. "Who are you kids".

"Well, I'm your sisters daughter", Kaze said.

Ah. So you're Kaze. You could have no idea how much your mother has been yelling at me for never coming to Konoha for special occasions. I heard it was your birthday yesterday, is that true?", He asked.

"Yeah, I don't really mind that you've missed all of the family gatherings and stuff, as long as I've finally met you", Kaze said.

"That's good. And I believe you've brought an important report with you?", He asked.

"Yeah, it's right here...", I said while going through my pack. I found it and gave it to him.

"Thank you", He flipped through the pages. "Good. Exactly what I asked for. Here's your pay", He said as he handed me and Kaze $250 each. "Will that cover it?".

"Yeah, thanks alot!".

"Thank you Uncle Gaara", Kaze said as she hugged her uncle.

"You're welcome. And I promise to cancel whatever I have going on and come for Christmas, both of your parents birthdays, and Thanksgiving. And we'll see what I can do next year", He said.

"Thanks. Bye!", Kaze said as she followed me out the door.

Back in Konoha...

I opened the door to my old house and my parents already had everything packed up. "What happened to the day after tomorrow?", Dad asked.

"It went a little faster because I used the Chakra Gates Lee taught me and I carried Kaze".

"But what about Tenji? Didn't he go on the mission?", Mom asked.

"No he didn't".

"Why not?", She asked.

"Long story...".

"You hurt him didn't you!", She yelled.

"Fine, I used that move you taught me".

"YOU USED 64 STRIKES!", She yelled again.

"Yes... But he used it on me before just because I reminded him about how he used Byakyugan twice before he could walk".

"So what's your reason?", Dad asked.

"He called Kaze a bad name...".

?What bad name?", Mom asked.

"He called her a... Whore...".

"He's certainly inherited Neji's cockiness", Dad said.

"But that's no reason for him to try to kill Tenji!", Mom yelled.

"Well, I tried to kill Neji fo what he did to you", Dad replied.

"He tried to kill me. That's different than if he called me a whore. Which I think he has...", Mom said.

"Ugh. Can you 2 stop arguing and tell me what my punishment is so I can tell Kaze that she can't come in?".

"Sorry Ryuu. Since it's your birthday tomorrow, you're not punished", Dad said.

"Oh my god it's his birthday today I completely forgot!", Mom said. "Woops. Did I say that out loud"?.

"Yeah you did. Oh well. Can Kaze come in?" I asked as I walked over to the door. I'm sure she's tired of--". I opened the door and she fell inside. "EAVESDROPPING!".

"No need to yell. I was just tired of waiting. How could you tell I was listening anyway?", Kaze asked.

"Byakyugan. It gives 360 degree vision and lets me see through walls. In case you haven't noticed, I always have it activated".

"... Great", She said.

"Well, can she stay in or do I have to kick her out?".

"I don't see any point. We're about to start moving boxes", Dad said.

"How many do we have?".

"27 boxes and your secret stash of money", Dad smirked.

"How did you know about that?".

"We gave you $800 when you were 4 years old and you never came back with anything more than ramen.  
That kind of gave me a hint and I found it in an expensive book that you cut the pages out of", He said.

"It couldn't have been THAT expensive".

"$75", He replied.

"Uh, can I have my money back?".

"Fine", He said as he handed my money back to me.

"So that's how you payed for the necklace you bought me!", Kaze said.

"Yeah. Well, we might as well get the boxes over to the new house. I'll use the Chakra Gates to get some boxes over. Dad, can you use some of your Chakra to make you move faster?".

"Yeah. So you 2 relax while me and Ryuu move the boxes", Dad said.

After we had all of the boxes in the new house we walked Kaze and Mom over. "I already marked my room".

"How?", Mom asked.

"I put a small dent in the door".

Mom sighed. "So young, so destructive...".

When we got to the pile of boxes, I picked up my boxes and showed Kaze the way to my room. "Try to restrain yourself from fainting when you see my room. And by the way, it's the smallest bedroom". I opened the door and behind it was a huge room, almost as big as an apartment.

"Wow", Kaze whispered.

"Yeah. That's what I said when i saw the room. Let's unpack my stuff".

"Ok", She said as she opened one of the boxes I set on the floor. After we unpacked my stuff we headed back to the pile of boxes.

"Wait. I completely forgot about something".

"What did you forget?", She asked.

"I forgot that this is a place I've never slept before".

"And?", She asked.

"And if I try to sleep somewhere I'm unfamiliar with, I stay awake unless someone stays in the room with me until I fall asleep".

"So what happens if nobody stays in the room with you ever?", She asked again.

"I don't sleep. I just can't no matter how tired I am".

"Ryuu, you're finally back", Dad said.

"Hey, it kinda takes a while to walk across a 2 mile house".

"It's not 2 miles", He replied.

"It certainly seems like it. Whatever. You remember my sleeping problem right?".

"Yeah why?", Dad asked.

"I was hoping Kaze could help me with it tonight".

Mom looked like she was about to choke me. "What did you just say?".

"I didn't say anything I asked something".

"Hinata, calm down. I think we should let her stay", Dad said.

"Why!", Mom asked.

"2 reasons. First, it's Ryuu's birthday tomorrow, and second, if we try to keep them apart, they will just be together behind our backs. Remember how your dad told me to get away from you and stay away?", He reminded her.

"Good point. Fine. Just don't make too much noise. Our room is only 3 doors away", Mom said.

"Wow, that's almost exactly what your mom said", I said as I walked off.

Mom jumped at me and Dad grabbed her by the foot and dragged her off. Kaze laughed when she saw Mom clawing at the ground.

"Why did she do that?", Kaze asked.

"Ever since my dad cured her of her shyness problem she got anger problems".

"Oh", She said.

"We have to tell your parents you're staying here".

"Ok. They will say yes as long as I have a good reason", She replied.

At Kaze's house...

"Mom, I'm home!", Kaze said.

"Ok, dinner's almost ready", Temari replied.

"I'm hoping I can stay over at Ryuu's house, actually", Kaze said

"For what reason...", Temari sighed.

"Ryuu, can you answer that?", Kaze asked.

"I have sleeping problems. If I sleep somewhere new, I need someone to stay in the room with me until I fall asleep. And we just move to the house across the street from here".

"How did you afford to move there?", Temari asked.

"We got the house for free. My dad just got the job of Hokage".

Shikamaru suddenly choked and fell out of his chair. After he finished choking he said, "What was that? Did you say your dad, Uzumaki Naruto, the fool of the Ninja world, is Hokage!".

"I guess we shouldn't have told you that...".

"No, you shouldn't have. I need some time to get over this. Kaze, go ahead and go", He replied.

"Thanks dad!", Kaze said as she walked out and dragged me with her.

"You don't have to drag me".

"Fine", She said as she dropped me.

"Yeah, thanks alot".

"Sorry, I'm just excited that I'm going to sleep in a mansion! Especially with you", She smiled.

"Do you have to make a habit of acting pathetic whenever I'm mad or disagree with you?".

"Yes...", She looked pathetic again.

"I give up...".

She smiled. "Come on, lets get to your house!".

"We're already there".

"Oh", She replied.

I could tell Mom and Dad were in their room because I was hearing grunts and moans, So I just went straight to my room. When we got there it was freezing, despite the usual warm climate. "I guess the air conditioning's broken. Or just working a littile too well".

"So is there any way to get warm?", Kaze asked.

"Well, there is one way, but we both have to take pretty much all of our clothes off".

"Doesn't bother me, as long as I get warm!", SHe said.

We both took off most of our clothes and got in bed. Dad taught me a trick to transfer Chakra in a form of heat. I focused my Chakra and ran it out of my fingertips and into Kaze's body. She let out a slight gasp.

"Why did that feel so good?", She asked.

"Well, it's about 40 degrees in here, a sudden wave of heat is supposed to feel good, and second,  
that's just what it generally feels like when Chakra is exchanged".

Oh. You know what that feeling made me think of?", She asked.

"Yeah, andI won't argue this time".

TBC... 


End file.
